To Keep on Fighting
by dark-byakugan24
Summary: Sam mourns over Dean's death. With the encouragement of Ruby, he decides to continue hunting for the demons and put Lilith back to Hell for good. One-shot. Written for the FP July challenge.


**To Keep on Fighting**

Summary: Sam mourns over Dean's death. With the encouragement of Ruby, he decides to continue hunting for the demons and put Lilith back to Hell for good. One-shot. Written for the FP July challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Beta'ed by Natz (Rising Dusk). :D

* * *

Growling in frustration, Sam Winchester kicked at a nearby flickering candle on the floor, making it go out, as his latest incantation attempt to revive Dean did not work. Dean was still on the floor, his lifeless eyes, blank and glassy, blood splattered all over his face. He suddenly realised that it was impossible to bring Dean back by merely performing incantations as Lilith was all too powerful, although Sam was immune to her powers. She was the mother of _all_ demons in Hell after all. Putting his face into his hands, hot tears made its way down his face, no matter how hard he tried to prevent them, as he remembered how Dean was mercilessly ripped apart by the hellhounds Lilith had set upon Dean. Sam gritted his teeth in anger, wishing that Dean had never made the deal with the Crossroads Demon. He, himself, should have died, and Dean wouldn't have sacrificed his soul for _him._

_Why did my brother have to die? He didn't deserve to, he saved my life more than once! I could have saved him, and now he is in Hell! Trapped with all the demons and monsters we already fight daily as well… I can't save anyone, not even my father!_

Sam went over to Dean, and held Dean's head in his hands. He looked at Dean's staring lifeless eyes. Sam imagined Hell to be horrible, but Dean's eyes were impossible to decipher the pain he must be going through right now.

"...I'm sorry, Dean. I couldn't save you..." Sam muttered quietly, choking back a sob and gently laid Dean's head back to the wooden floor. He took his own face back into his hands, reminiscing once more.

"Hey." Sam looked up, taking his head out from his hands and saw Ruby leaning against a rusty post, just a few metres away. She walked over to him. "I know how you must feel, Sam. Lilith is one son of a bitch." Sam uttered a short and bitter laugh.

"If only..." Sam's mouth felt rather dry, and he cleared his hoarse throat. "If only, had I figured out that Lilith had possessed you, Dean could have avoided his fate..."

Ruby rolled her eyes, looking down at Sam as she crossed her arms. "Don't blame yourself for everything that happens, Sam. I admit Dean wasn't the greatest person I'd ever met but he never really deserved to go to Hell."

Ruby paused, waiting for Sam to respond and flicked a long strand of blond hair behind her shoulder. She was telling only part of the truth. Ruby secretly still thought that Sam would be better off without Dean, so he could advance further in learning about the special powers he possessed, with demon blood in him. Sam flicked his eyes back to Dean's body for a moment, then back to Ruby, although not quite making eye contact with her.

She wouldn't understand how he felt. Dean was the one he hunted with all those years. "I don't know how I can keep on fighting, with Dean_ gone_…" His voice sounded distant and faint, faraway to Ruby.

She sighed, reminding herself to go easy on Sam, as his brother just died, but her patience was running out. Ruby stalked over to Sam, and bent her knees, so she was in eye-level with him.

"Sam! You know what? Don't ever give up; you can shed tears, while supernatural things are killing innocent people, like _Dean_, or you could avenge Dean's death and _save_ people. You have special powers, Sam. With it, you could wipe out a lot of demons, besides me of course."

Sam finally made eye contact with Ruby as she mentioned Dean's name.

He coughed into his hand a little, and then spoke. "But I can't do it alone, Ruby. Dean saved my life more than once. I just can't." He swallowed, remembering all the times he had with Dean.

"I'll fight with you." Ruby stood up and looked at Sam with a fiery conviction he had never seen in her eyes before.

Sam looked up at her in amazement."Why? You're a demon too."

Ruby shot him a menacing look, and said in a thoroughly annoyed tone, "I was human once, okay? I didn't choose to be a _demon_, Sam. Or have you forgotten that little fact?"

Sam lowered his eyes, remembering the countless times Ruby had said that. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'll help you along the way, on every step of the battle, the killing of the demons, anyway. I'll be the little fallen angel on your shoulder, remember?"

Sam looked at the blond-haired woman in a new light. She was full of courage, despite the fact that she knew she was a _demon. _He admired that quality about her; in some ways she was like Dean. "I really appreciate that, Ruby."

"J-just give me my dagger." Ruby extended her arm, expecting Sam to give her dagger to her.

Sam stood up, groaning from the long period of time from bending his knees, and threw the silver dagger which served the same purpose as the Colt had been, at Ruby, who caught it in one hand. "Now let's kill these demons, definitely including Lilith." She walked quickly out of the house, dagger in hand.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth, at the determination those words had rung. It reminded him of Dean. He placed assorted weapons, including Dean's favoured shotgun and rock-salt near Dean's corpse, still holding on the shred of hope that he might rescue Dean from Hell.

Taking one last look at Dean's corpse, he turned and quickly ran out of the house to catch up with Ruby to help with eliminating the demons.

Sam reached the entrance of the house and glanced in shock at the 1967 Chevy Impala which was practically Dean's 'baby', conveniently parked right outside, and was now painted with a luminous colour. He gave a splutter of disbelief. "Ruby. You painted the car?"

"Yeah, don't you like it? I bet Dean would have hated it." Ruby said, walking over to the car.

Sam, chuckled, a little, in spite of himself, walking over to the Impala as well. He caught a hint of the recently applied paint. "Yeah, I bet. Why though?"

Ruby gave a mischievous smile, opening one of the front doors of the car. "Oh, no reason. It just needed a change." She clambered in the car in the passenger seat.

Sam was still chuckling as he climbed in from the left front side door, into the driver's seat. He hadn't been there for quite some time as Dean always insisted that he drive as it was _his_ car. The AC/DC and Metallica CDs, that Dean always listened to, were still lying on the backseat of the Impala. Sam could see them from the front rear-view mirror.

"Yes, but why in the world did you make it _pink_?"

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot, although I don't think it's all that good. **


End file.
